


Blow Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Michael’s trying to tell Fiona how to do her job.  Oops.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Flying Glass of Milk, lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Up

“You do not need that much C4, Fi.”

Fiona turned a level glare toward Michael. “Do I tell you how to do your job, Michael?”

“All the time.” 

Her eyebrows shot up. “That’s something I’d expect _Sam_ to say,” she said, arch; irritable. Setting the block of C4 down on the table, she went on, “Please tell me that you’re not listening to him.” 

Michael held up his hands. “All I’m saying is,” something in her expression must’ve changed to the negative, because he added quickly, “that you know exactly what you’re doing.”

Fiona gave him a sharp smile. “Good boy. I’m glad you realize it.” Picking up the block of C4, she set it in the bag with the other two blocks. “Because I do know what I’m doing,” she said, closing the bag. She patted Michael’s cheek a little harder than necessary. “Now, are you coming with, or will we have a little private celebration with fireworks later?” 

Eyes watering from her pat, Michael rubbed his cheek. “Sure, sure, Fi,” he mumbled, “I’m right behind you.” 

“Just where you should be, Michael.” She swished her hips a little more than necessary, but sometimes, she needed to make sure Michael was properly rewarded for learning quickly. From the little hiss of his breath, she figured he was suitably motivated to follow her – and not make any additional comments about her explosives. “Don’t forget the C4!” she called as she walked through the loft door. 

Seriously, boys. They all needed a little reminder once in a while about who was really in charge.


End file.
